Endless Desert
by Hams
Summary: Bakura has always led a dangerous life as a tomb robber. But when he comes across a young boy named Ryou, things begin to change. RyouxBakura, MalikxBakura Rating probably will go up for later chapters.
1. Default Chapter

Just an idea I've had in my head for the last 6 months that I finally decided to put into words.  
  
Please read and review.  
  
-Chapter 1-  
  
With a sickening thud, the last guard toppled to the ground, staining the dirt red with his blood.  
"Too easy," A certain tomb robber smirked to himself as he flung open a pair of tall, double doors that led to an underground labyrinth that had been cleverly hidden in the midst of winding mazes and false passages.  
"At last," he breathed, satisfied.  
The vast, intricately carved room was filled to the brim with golden trinkets, jewels, and silver, piled precariously upon each other, encircling the tomb of some previous pharaoh. Pearls and precious gems littered the ground; statues of Horus and Anubis stood solemnly at the sides as if watching over the dead. The lit torches flickered with the fresh air, the reflecting light falling on the treasures before him.  
Never had Bakura laid eyes on such riches before. But, then again, this *was* the Pharaoh's chambers. Without wasting another moment, he hurriedly gathered only what he thought could bring the highest price in the Egyptian market, placing them gently into a burlap sack. His adroit eyes suddenly rested on something that had caught his attention. It was a triangular golden pyramid with elaborate hieroglyphics engraved into the sides. Oddly enough, it did not hang on an ornamental golden chain, but a plain, frayed piece of rope. Fingering this odd treasure, he quickly snapped around at the sound of something clattering to the floor behind him.  
A young boy with shoulder-length, white hair was gaping at him from the doorway, a fallen oil lamp at his feet- obviously one of the guard's sons, come to give his father the night light.  
Bakura straightened up, keeping his dark, smoldering eyes on the similar looking boy in front of him. His muscles tensed, ready.  
The white-haired boy suddenly gave a soft squeak and bolted in the opposite way he had come.  
"Shit." Bakura cursed under his breath, dashing after him into the dark corridors. Feeling his way along the sides, he easily caught up to the white-haired teen, grabbing a hold of his arm.  
"NO! Let go!"  
"Shut up, fool!" Bakura hissed, his eyes darting towards the entrance of the labyrinth.  
"Ryou, is that you?" a voice called from a few feet away. "What's taking you so long? The second guards have already arrived to take their shift."  
Bakura's eyes narrowed; he had miscalculated the time it would take to get in and out undetected. He had taken care of the first-shift guards, but with more coming..........  
His gaze shifted to the boy. "You. Boy. Do you know another way out of here?"  
"Uhh.........I........."  
Growling impatiently, the tomb robber unsheathed a dagger he had hidden in his waist band, holding it dangerously against Ryou's neck. "Quickly, now."  
His eyes widening, Ryou hesitated before answering, "I know a way, but it -"  
Roughly pulling Ryou to his feet, Bakura shoved him forward. "Lead the way."  
  
***  
  
Following the younger boy anxiously through passageway after passageway, they both finally came to a halt. A stone door barred the way.  
"If you can open the door, you'll have to jump from the cliff into the Nile River," Ryou said nervously, not liking the look the other was giving him.  
"*If* I can open it........." Bakura repeated coolly, walking towards the barrier. He shoved the bag full of treasure into Ryou's arms, who looked terrified out of his wits. "Hold this for a minute," Bakura said with a toxic smirk. "And don't move."  
Ryou nodded weakly, clutching the bag to his chest.  
Pushing against the door with his shoulder, the tomb robber rammed against the stone door. Grunting, he pushed harder, his sandal-clad feet sliding against the ground. But it wouldn't budge.  
Panting slightly, the tomb robber stared at Ryou who hadn't moved an inch from where he was commanded to stay.  
"Come here. Help me push this thing."  
Ryou paled and paused uncertainly for a moment before coming forward. Tying the bag to his waist, he followed Bakura's example, putting his shoulder towards the door and pushing, almost falling over with the effort. The tomb robber put each of his arms on both sides of Ryou, pushing together.  
Far behind them, shouting could be heard; the second-shift guards had found their fallen comrades. The pounding of feet echoed off the walls as the angry yelling became louder. Feeling waves of suppressed panic in the back of his mind, Bakura gave the door everything he had.  
It finally budged.  
A cool breeze penetrated the musky air of the labyrinth just as the guards turned the corner. "There they are! SHOOT THEM!"  
In a split second, Bakura grabbed Ryou's arm, dragging the boy with them as they plummeted towards the rushing water below.  
Ryou screamed.  
A dozen arrows and spears followed suit, plunging into the water after the pair.  
Bakura hit the icy water and surfaced quickly, his hand grasping the part of his shoulder where an arrow had embedded its head into his flesh. Hastily breaking off the tip, he quickly scanned the water for Ryou.  
A couple yards away, he spotted the white-haired teen who had washed up on the sandy bank, unconscious. Gliding over to where to boy lay, Bakura turned him over, his hand resting on the bag still tied to Ryou's waist.  
Hurriedly untying the knot, he checked the contents; everything was still there. A little damp, but in good condition, nonetheless. Pushing away a damp bang from Ryou's face, Bakura paused, taking in the delicately beautiful features.  
Hesitating for a moment, the tomb robber gathered the boy into his arms. A young, gorgeous teen like this one could be worth almost as much as the booty in his sack.........if he went to the right place.  
  
-End Chapter 1- 


	2. Trapped

A/N This chapter gets a tad boring towards the middle. Hahaha. But keep reading till you get to the end, ok? It gets yaoi-er. PWAHAHA  
  
...im such a yaoi freak. --;  
  
Please read and review.   
  
-Chapter Two-  
  
Deciding quickly, Bakura scooped Ryou's limp body into his arms with ease and started a quick, but steady, pace towards the city. There was no doubt in the tomb robber's mind that the guards would take at least a half hour to make their way back out of the underground labyrinth in order to follow him; that gave him more than enough time to make it to his hidden haven which lay in the heart of the market place, strategically located behind a faulty façade which appeared to be a junk shop of sorts.  
As the sun's final rays spilled warmly over the cooling sand beneath his feet, Bakura began to hurry; he hadn't heard any commotion at all since he'd arrived in the bustling market place. No rumors of theft, no gossiping about the Pharaoh's ineffectual guards. In fact, he hadn't even seen a single soul since he'd reached the city.  
This was more than enough to make Bakura a little nervous.  
Ignoring the throbbing in his shoulder and the insistent waves of panic in the back of his mind, the tomb robber broke into a full out run, carrying Ryou new-bride-style.  
Where the hell was everyone?  
As he turned the corner, he smashed squarely into something solid, sending him flying backwards. Bakura hit the ground with a groan, nearly losing his hold on Ryou. The burlap sack slipped from his pocket, skidding on the floor as the ring-shaped necklace emerged from the bag, glittering in the dying sunlight.  
"Watch where you're going, fool."  
Bakura scowled up at whoever he had knocked into and immediately lowered his eyes back down. "My apologies, High Priest."  
He was met with an icy blue glare.  
Slowly standing up again, Bakura watched as the tall brunette bent down gracefully to pick up the golden trinket that lay on the ground.  
"This is a fascinating piece of jewelry you have," Seto said callously, fingering the hard surface as he studied Bakura closely. His eyes searched the young man's face; he appeared to be a common street rat. But, if he wasn't mistaken, this "piece of jewelry" was indeed a millennium item.  
The four body guards who trailed behind the priest whispered heatedly between themselves.  
The tomb robber remained silent and met the icy gaze evenly, his brown eyes narrowing. Then, after a moment, "Yes." Bakura said. "It is."  
A soft chuckle escaped Seto's lips. "Interesting that you should something like this. Pray tell; where did you acquire such an item?"  
"Actually," Bakura said, gesturing to Ryou, "My brother is extremely ill with the plague and I must get him home as soon as possible."  
Ignoring him, Seto continued. "I wonder what else is in that bag of yours. More stolen goods from the Pharaoh perhaps?" Each word was laced with venom.  
The guards exchanged a look-a tacit agreement.  
Bakura tensed, his mind working at impossible speeds; his arm moved slowly towards the blade hidden in the band of his pants. "Why don't you check and see?"  
"I will."  
He watched as High Priest Seto worked the ties of his sack, calculating the right time to-  
Leaping forward, he took Seto completely by surprised, punching him squarely in the face. The brunette collided with the solid brick wall behind him and fell to the ground with a grunt and the rustling of his flowing cape.  
With a yell, the four guards unsheathed their swords, rushing at Bakura.  
Taking out his own blade, he was more than prepared.  
Dodging the tallest one's lunge, he swiftly plunged his dagger into the guard's chest, turning it a full 180 degrees before drawing it out. One down.......  
He turned around swiftly as the other's blade bit across his cheek. Grimacing, he quickly pulled another blade from his back pocket, plunging it into the second guard. Stepping over the fallen guard's body, he squared off with the other two taking some time to catch his breath. His shoulder was beginning to ache now; the blood from the wound trickled down his arm and onto the dry earth.  
One of the remaining guards finally made the first move, lunging at Bakura, successfully cutting him across his chest.  
"Shit," the tomb robber cursed, biting his lip as the sword lashed out at him again.  
Ducking as the sword came at him, he kicked his leg out, tripping the guard and stabbing him in the back with his bloody dagger.  
Bakura stood panting, his vision starting to blur as blood continued to drip from his body. He took a step towards the final guard who took a step back until the guard was backed up against the wall near the unconscious body of Seto.  
"Y-your gonna...gonna b-burn in hell if you t-touch the High Priest," the cowering guard yelled at Bakura. "You're gonna have t-to kill me before you hurt him."  
Breathing heavily, Bakura reclaimed his sack of treasure and scooped up Ryou, fleeing the scene.  
  
Ryou eyes slowly fluttered open, awakened by the sound of running water. As his eyes slowly gained focus, he found he was lying on the ground atop a silken shirt placed upon the burning sand. Sitting up, confused, he turned to the side.  
The running water.....  
A soft gasp escaped Ryou's lips as his eyes rested on the slender frame of the tomb robber, bathing in the Nile, stripped down to his waist. Lightly blushing, Ryou studied the figure before him closely. He had been too scared to notice the resemblance before, but....  
Ryou's eyes traveled to the white, unruly strands of hair that were plastered to the sides of the tomb robber's handsome face- the spiky locks reached down to his shoulder where...congealed blood was caked onto the lightly tanned skin.  
A quick look down confirmed it; the left shoulder of the silk shirt Ryou lay on was stained with blood.  
Bringing his eyes back up to the bathing man, Ryou let out a small squeak of surprise. Bakura's smoldering, brown eyes met with his own.  
"Are you alright?" Bakura asked roughly, wading towards the smaller boy. "You were out for a really long time."  
Ryou nodded quickly, his eyes widening in fright as the other climbed out of the water and approached him.  
With strong fingers, Bakura lifted Ryou's chin so that their faces were but inches apart. "You're beautiful," he whispered huskily.  
And then added, "I wonder how much people are willing to pay to fuck you senseless."  
Mouth falling open in shock, Ryou shoved Bakura's hand away, clumsily scrambling to his feet.  
Chuckling Bakura smirked. "Where are you planning on going, little one? You don't even know what side of the Nile we're on."  
Not caring where he was going, Ryou wanted to get as far away as possible. Bolting forward, Ryou got as far away as an inch before tackled to the ground by Bakura.  
Straddling the smaller boy's hips, Bakura held Ryou's wrists down above his head.  
"Get OFF me!" Ryou yelled on the verge of tears, bucking up against Bakura.  
Squeezing painfully hard on Ryou's wrists, the tomb robber lowered his head, claiming the soft, pliant lips beneath him.  
  
-End Ch. 2-  
  
hohoho. Please review? 


	3. A Familiar Face

A/N Hey guys. :D Thanks for your continued support. I kinda got backtracked with finals and retarded homework, but I finally got to the next chapter! Haha.  
  
Please read and review.  
  
Gawd I need sleep. == zZZz  
  
-Chapter 3-  
  
Ryou's gasped at the sudden contact, immediately bringing his hands up to Bakura's chest to push him away. Paying no mind to the younger boy beneath him, Bakura deepened the kiss, sliding his hand up the other's tunic exploring the vast expanse of smooth skin with his rough fingertips.  
  
"Ah-" Ryou turned his head the side breaking the kiss. "No!"  
His skin was flushed, even in the gathering night sky.  
Bakura lay lightly panting on top of him, his wandering hand making its way higher and higher up Ryou's thigh. Visibly tensing up at the touch, Ryou pushed harder at Bakura, frantically trying to move out of the unwanted touches and caresses. It was no use. Although Bakura didn't look it, he was much stronger than what he appeared to be; he didn't budge at all. Alarmed, Ryou turned his head away, falling still.  
Gripping Ryou's chin between his fingers, Bakura brought his head back so that he was looking directly into the other's eyes.  
"What is your name again?"  
"R-Ryou," the smaller boy managed to choke out. Glistening tears began to form in the corner of his chocolate eyes, leaking down his cheek.  
  
"You can call me Bakura," the other said with a smirk, "when you're crying out my name in pleasure."  
  
----

"What do you mean you can't find them!?" High Priest Seto roared, slamming his fist angrily upon the stone terrace, almost upsetting the golden goblet of wine set before him.  
"I-I'm sorry, but the soldiers searched everywhere! Every house in the city!" A cowering servant quivered on his knees. He wasn't sure, but the tall, proud man in front of him seemed to be the kind of man who would shoot down the messenger whether the news was good or bad.  
Narrowing his icy blue eyes, Seto glared long and hard at the servant whose eyes remained downcast. This particular servant had learned the hard way not to gawk in wonder at the angry violet bruise beneath the priest's left eye. He wisely kept his line of sight to the floor.  
Finally, Seto spoke in an cold, even tone. "Get me Malik."  
The servants worried eyes snapped up in alarm. "Malik?"  
Malik Ishtar was almost like a legend around this part of Egypt; known as a ruthless and blood-thirsty bounty hunter, it was said that the blonde was immortal. Rumor had it that he could only be challenged by the Pharaoh himself- and even then it would surely be a draw. But right here, right now, High Priest Seto was asking for Malik Ishtar himself, to aid in the capture of a common thief.  
"My apologies, but........High Priest.....what did the thief take that is so important?"  
Silence.  
Then, "He stole the world's destiny," Seto said simply, turning on his heel, billowing cape flowing behind him.

---  
Malik sat in a local tavern and downed another shot of alcohol. It had been a while since his first drink and he still had yet to feel tipsy. Dragging his finger lazily around the rim of the empty glass, he sighed in boredom. Alcohol did nothing for him and there was nobody, female or male, that was fuckable in a 3 mile radius of here. Point being, he would be a bored, bored Egyptian tonight.  
Then, his skin prickling with anticipation, Malik quickly drew out his blade and hurled it towards the door frame of the crowded building, lodging it in the wall right when one of the Pharaoh's soldiers poked his head in through the door itself.  
Eyes widened in shock, the soldier dropped a piece of parchment on the floor, staring at the knife that could have been IN him if it had an inch more to the right.  
Startled gasps escaped the onlookers.  
"Look, I don't want any trouble," the bartender said, his hands raised defensively, "Maybe you should take this outside."  
Malik got up slowly and obliged, nodding curtly at the soldier in a liquid motion, escaping the tavern and moving outside so that the cool night air filled his fiery lungs.  
Out in the open, the solider hastily opened the parchment and read in a stentorian, proper manner. "The Pharaoh requests your acceptance of a new bounty...."  
Malik listened with interest as the man read on. His ears perked at the mention of a white-haired tomb robber. Bakura.  
The white haired bandit was certainly no stranger to the blonde Egyptian.  
Malik agreed to the bounty with a secret smirk on his exotic features; it seemed Malik was going to have some fun tonight.  
  
A/N yeah, I know. Short. I'm sorry! I've been having major writer's block. Please review, yeah?   
  
School ended today for me, so I'll probably get a lot of time to write the next chapter in the upcoming weeks. So please bear with me for the moment. I promise next chapter will be huge. XD


	4. Dusk

A/N Oh man! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER! My internet was down for a while, and school work was piling up. Yeah, I know, excuses, excuses. Lol. ;

Man, this chapter's like CRAP! I apologize omg....i re-read it and was like HOLY EFF! WHAT WAS I SMOKING????? XD;; But thats ok, because this fic is in need of an update. ;

…I hope I still have reviewers out there…

please read and review.

-Chapter 4-

Malik wrapped the thin scarf tighter around the bottom portion of his face as he walked quickly through the cooling sand. The strong wind blew harshly on his tanned skin, particles of sand whirling in small flurries with the breeze. Yet the blonde Egyptian moved on, a set destination in mind.

The guard with whom he had spoken to had gone on and on about how they searched every home and building in the city, yet the white-haired devil seemed to have vanished into the cold, night air.

"Fools," Malik thought, grinning to himself.

Perhaps a common thief would have the temerity to run and hide himself in his home, in his own town, where guards were combing the city, searching. But Bakura…he was no common thief. And everything Malik knew about this young man was telling him that Bakura would most certainly go the opposite direction- to the Nile.

Drawing the scarf tighter about his face to further hide his easily distinguishable features, the young man continued on his hunt, a knowing smile playing on his lips.

123456789

Ryou squeezed his eyes shut as Bakura continued to ravish his mouth, the other's burning hands traveling down his body in chaotic patterns. A glistening stream of tears trickled down his cheek and Bakura stopped his ministrations to wipe the annoying wetness away with his thumb.

"Please…stop," Ryou choked out, grabbing a hold of the hand that was wiping his tears.

Bakura paused for a moment into the soft touch, some far away emotion flickering quickly across his piercing eyes, seeming to soften the darkened orbs. Then, as quickly as it appeared, it vanished, replacing itself with a curious gaze.

Chuckling softly, Bakura lifted himself off the smaller boy. He shook his head to himself in silent reproach as Ryou timidly got up. Then, slowly, Bakura took a hold of Ryou's hand, moving the boy so that Ryou's head rested against Bakura's bare chest in some sort of half-embrace.

"You remind me…" Bakura said in a quiet voice, "…of me. A very, very long time ago," he finished, sending gentle vibrations from his chest to Ryou.

Ryourisked atentativeglance up from behind a curtain of bangs and found, rather than looking at Ryou himself,Bakura was looking over his head towards the half-formed constallations that were scattered across the velvet sky. As if trying to piece together some part of himself that had been forgotten over the years.

"Nobody should ever have to go through what I did."

Ryou held his breath, too afraid to say anything; his heart still beat madly in his chest as the other held him close; he didn't even want to begin to fathom to what this tomb robber was referring too.

Then, the sound of footsteps in the sand.

Bakura's half-lidded eyes suddenly snapped open as he tensed up, pushing Ryou roughly aside. "Run!"

Ryou tumbled onto the sand, coming to a halt when one of his arms collided with a large stone jutting out from the dessert sand. Painfully scrambling to his feet, Ryou was able to make out a tall, thin figure, wrapped in a purple scarf, illuminated by the moonlight. Bakura was already prepared, his hand resting lightly on a dagger in the waistband of his pants.

Ryou remained frozen where he was; run? Run where? Even if he could muster up the strength to stand, Bakura himself said that there was nowhere he could go. He wasn't from around here; he didn't even know which side of the Nile they were on.

"Did I interrupt something?" the low voice asked, amused.

"Malik…." Bakura growled, the dangerous edge completely evident in his voice.

The blonde grinned. Bakura already recognized him. Removing the scarf so that his blonde hair could spill softly onto his shoulders, Malik walked up to Bakura who visibly flinched, his fingers tracing nervously on the handle of his concealed weapon.

Ryou watched in awe as the blonde simply stood before Bakura, tracing the tomb robber's jaw line with a careless finger.

"So Bakura. Long time no see."

Bakura sneered at Malik, his eyes shining in liquid anger. "What you need from me, Malik, you already took 6 years ago."

"Is that so?" Malik said, removing his finger. "Well, Bakura, it seems you have made my bounty list again."

Bakura's eyes widened for a millisecond and quickly unsheathed his dagger in one smooth movement. "Not again, Malik," he yelled, lunging forward.

Malik dodged as quickly as Bakura came, grabbing a hold of Bakura's right arm in a blur of movement. Malik squeezed the arm in a crushing grip, making the white-haired thief drop the offending weapon with a hiss of pain. Forcing Bakura to his knees, the blonde kicked the dagger away.

"I'm sorry, what was that you said?" Malik grinned, pulling on a tuft of Bakura's spiky hair so that their faces were but inches apart.

"Fuck you," Bakura panted, drops of blood splattering from his re-opened wound in his shoulder.

Malik took notice of the trickling blood for the first time, and then brought his attention back to Bakura's face saying, "I knew something was slowing you down."

Bakura narrowed his eyes in answer. "If you're gonna kill me, just do it already. Don't waste you're breath."

Grinning, Malik brought his lips to Bakura's, starting a hungry kiss that broke when Bakura bit Malik's lower lip, drawing blood. Wincing slightly and licking his lip, Malik grinned again. "I've missed you. But, alas, I'm not here to kill you. Pharaoh wants you alive."

Then, Malik added with a nod in Ryou's direction, "So be a good boy and tell me who the kid is."

Bakura turned his head to stare at Ryou. The same emotion flitted across his smoldering eyes, the slightest hint of vulnerability; of fear. Then, it was gone in an instant, covered up in harsh glare. "Never seen him before."

Ryou sat gaping as sharp, violet eyes snapped towards him.

Malik chuckled. "You've never been good at lying, Bakura. Besides, I was already told. If I'm not mistaken, this is your accomplice who helped you escape. You're both part of my bounty." The blonde smiled at Ryou. "I'm sorry, little one, but I can't let you escape."

The blonde made his way over to Ryou, who seemed to be frozen in fright. Accomplice? Was he going to be executed along with the likes of this tomb robber for something that wasn't his doing? And now things were going from bad to worse, ever since he was at the wrong place at the wrong time. As Malik drew nearer, Ryou shivered in fearful anticipation; tears began to form behind his eyes.

Malik frowned at this, handing Ryou his silken scarf. "Don't cry. You're a man."

Ryou wiped blindly at the wetness. "P-please…I…don't w-want to die."

"I said I don't know who he is," Bakura interrupted, growling, now mobile on his feet.

Malik lifted a perfect golden eyebrow. "Really, now? You know, Kura, now that I look at him more closely…this young one could be your twin." Violet eyes met with burning brown. "But, now…I wonder…is your double as good in bed as you are? ...There's always time to find out."

"Fuck you," Bakura spat, feet heavy on the moon-kissed sand. "My accomplice ran off a little bit downstream. I swear, I was just keeping this boy for leverage. He's innocent. Let him go. He's too young for you. If it's me you need, then take me now." And with that, he offered his wrists held together to the curious blonde who was now studying Bakura's face with intense scrutiny.

"Fool."

"What?" Bakura scowled and lowered his arms.

"Pharaoh's men already informed me you and your partner look completely alike. If this isn't him, then I'm losing my touch."

Bakura's molten gaze shifted immediately to Ryou, who remained sprawled on the sand, frightened beyond belief, gaping up at the two young men above.

Gripping Bakura's chin in hand, Malik forced his gaze back to his own, violet one. "Are you saying I'm mistaken, Kura?" Malik asked, voice dripping with honeyed venom. "Are you saying I'm stupid?"

In defiant silence, the tomb robber met Malik's sharpened stare with pure hatred lingering in twin pools of darkness.

"I don't know," started Malik, an intrigued glint in his eyes, "why, exactly, you're so stanch in protecting this boy…but I must say, you've changed quite a bit. You've gotten soft, Kura."

Bakura twitched at those words, each one striking a nerve.

Malik sighed, drawing a length of rope from his sack. "I took this bounty expecting more. I guess I overestimated you, Kura. You're making this way too eas-"

Bakura closed the gap between them with a kiss, wrapping his arms around Malik's neck as he parted the blonde's lips with his tongue, delving deep and sweet inside.

Malik jerked back startled, but softened into the kiss as he felt Bakura's hips grind against his own. The static sensation and the soft, velvety tongue inside his mouth was more than enough to send a spark of heat down his spine. "So you've missed me too…."

Bakura grinned seductively, purring against Malik. "I want you to fuck me. Now."

Ryou couldn't believe his ears, and his brows furrowed in utter bewilderment. Blushing slightly from Bakura's crude choice in words,his mouth hung slightly open in confusion, eyes trying to read the hidden emotion on each man's face. Was this… the same situation…that had confronted the tomb robber a 'very, very long time ago?' Bakura's husky whisper rang through Ryou's head; "nobody should ever have to go through what I did." Ryou's eyes began to sting as he felt the full impact of Bakura's words. Bakura was…taking this….for him. To spare him. Ryou watched through blurred eyes as Bakura asked again to be fucked, to be fucked so hard that he would scream.

Malik licked his lips, his fingers tracing Bakura's slim hips through the fabric. "I'm fully aware you're just doing this to buy some time," he said, never taking his eyes off of Bakura's toned body. "And that you're trying to get me to let your accomplice- oh, excuse me; leverage - off the hook."

"And is it working?" Bakura's hands found the bulge just beginning to show through Malik's pants, massaging gently.

"Nn…well…" Malik's gaze flickered quickly to Ryou and then back to Bakura. "It depends. Show me how much you want me to let him go."

Bakura scowled, his hands stopping in their rubbing motion. "What?"

"Get on your knees."

A/N hohohoh ;;;

Man --;; I hope I can start on the next chapter soon.

PLEASE review. It's been months since I last read one. ;;


End file.
